Putih? Putih Apa?
by Chiheisen
Summary: Tenma kebingungan. Kenapa Tsurugi yang pas Valentine kemarin ngasih coklat, juga ikutan nyari hadiah White Day? /Sebuah fic gaje spesial White Day. Di mana terdapat putih coklat, putih awan, putih Hakuryuu, hingga putih celana dalam. /Sekuel dari "Coklat? Untuk Siapa?"/TenKyouHaku, feat Yuuichi-san/


**.**

**Putih? Putih Apa?**

_Sekuel dari "Coklat? Untuk Siapa?"_

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

**Warning: **Abal, rusak, jayus, ending gaje, iklan tersembunyi, dan semacamnya.

Padahal yang namanya White Day itu mustinya _clear_, cerah, jelas... Sayangnya, meski bertema White Day, fic ini adalah pengecualian... OTL

.

* * *

_13 Maret '13_

_._

Di muka kaca etalase sebuah toko, Hakuryuu meraba sebelah pipinya yang mulai terasa rata. Bekas kepalan tinju sang istri—_coret_, kepalan tinju Tsurugi yang pernah ia coba perkos—_coret lagi_, yang pernah ia gerayangi _tanpa sengaja_ selagi tidur(_fuh…_), sudah tak lagi meninggalkan noda. Tidak sia-sia Hakuryuu mengucek pipinya setiap malam dengan R*nso cair.

Pipinya sekarang sudah putih bersih. Seputih namanya. Seputih hari esok yang sedang dinantinya.

Merasa kembali ganteng, hari ini pun ia mencoba melacak malaikatnya yang hilang. _Lost Angel _yang mengirimnya dalam keadaan babak belur menuju pembuangan sampah, dan selama sebulan ini tak pernah berhasil ditemui untuk mendapat maafnya. Padahal, malam itu ia cuma bermaksud _mengemut_(?) buntut sang malaikat. Buntut di kepala, maksudnya. Bukannya apa-apa.

Hakuryuu memindai langit mendung, berharap bisa menangkap kilas kepak sayap malaikatnya itu. Meski tetes hujan terasa mencucuki mata, ia tak tergerak untuk menggunakan payung. Baginya, payung cuma buat orang lemah.

Sempat menyandung kaleng minuman dan tertelan tetes air hujan yang membawa kotoran burung dari atap rumah, memaksanya kembali menegakkan leher.

Lagian, kalau dipikir lagi, mana mungkin Tsurugi bisa terbang. Tsurugi memang malaikat, tapi dia 'kan _lost angel. Lost angel_ yang tidak ditempeli sayap, melainkan buntut biru menggantung di kepala.

Tuh, mirip dengan orang bernaung payung bening, yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Tsurugi?" Hakuryuu terperanjat sendiri saat berhasil mengenalinya. "Tsurugi, kan? Oi, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi bukannya tidak mendengar, tapi justru karena mendengar itulah, dia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Enggan berpaling.

"Tsurugi, tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu! Oi!"

Di depan, terbentang genangan air yang cukup luas, tapi Tsurugi sama sekali tak berniat mengurangi kecepatan. Alhasil, cipratan becek tanpa ampun menodai pakaiannya.

"Ayolah, Tsurugi! Aku menyesal sudah berbuat tidak sopan bulan lalu. Nah, sebagai permohonan maaf, besok kau mau hadiah apa? Sebagai manusia terhebat, apapun akan kukabulkan! Oh, ya! Kalau kamu bingung, bagaimana kalau pilihan ganda saja: _A,_ coklat putih dengan bonus disuapi oleh manusia terhebat, Hakuryuu. _B,_ liburan ke God Eden berdua dengan manusia terhebat, Hakuryuu. Atau _C,_ voucher menginap di hotel bintang lima, dan melewatkan malam terhebat _ehem-ehem _bersama manusia terhebat, Hakuryuu? Nah, pilihlah sesukamu! Ketiganya pun boleh."

Hakuryuu pede sekali, bahwa hadiah yang ia tawarkan adalah hadiah terhebat yang pernah ditawarkan oleh seorang laki-laki di muka bumi, sepanjang jaman.

Sebaliknya bagi Tsurugi, ketiga pilihan itu lebih pantas disebut hinaan daripada hadiah. Tak heran kalau kemudian ia berhenti melangkah. Menutup payung dan menusukkannya telak ke mulut sang manusia terhebat.

Lalu tanpa berpaling lagi, membiarkannya tergeletak mengenaskan di tengah becek hujan, dengan mulut menumpahkan darah, bersumpalkan payung.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Aki-nee? Bagus 'kan?"

Asap hitam mengepul, bau hangus menguar. Tak mengurangi nada bangga dalam ucapan Tenma sewaktu ia memamerkan isi loyang yang baru ia keluarkan dari oven.

"Bagus, Tenma..." Aki tersenyum. "Sasuke pasti menyukainya."

Tenma agaknya keberatan. "Eh, bukan! Seloyang kukis terakhir ini buat Tsurugi. Sasuke 'kan sudah dapat dari dua loyang sebelumnya."

"Yang itu biar buat Sasuke saja, kayaknya dia masih lapar tuh," Aki menuding si anjing yang sedang malas-malasan di dekat pintu dapur. Mangkuk di depannya menyisakan remah-remah hitam hasil eksperimen Tenma. "Lagipula, White Day 'kan hari putih. Yang umumnya diberikan sebagai hadiah adalah benda-benda berwarna cerah..."_Dan bukannya hitam-hitam kayak begini. _

"Jadi, bikin lagi, nih?" Tenma sangsi. Tapi kata-kata Aki-nee tadi ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi, Tenma, bahan-bahan kuenya kan sudah habis?" Shinsuke menaruh dagu di atas meja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tenma, di depannya tersaji beberapa kukis kuning emas menggunggah selera, sebagian dibungkus cantik, siap diberikan pada... Pada siapa? Ya, mau dimakan sendiri, lah. Emang nggak boleh? Shinsuke kan masih kecil, belum tepat waktu untuk begitu-begini, begitu kata Mama Sangoku (mama?). Kayak lagu, yah?

"Eeh, mustahil! Terus, Tsurugi dikasih apa dong?"

Aki buru-buru mengambil loyang dari tangan Tenma, dan memindahkan isinya ke mangkuk Sasuke. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja biarpun sajiannya cuma gumpalan hitam. Yah, namanya juga anjing, meski bukan sembarang anjing, sih. Soalnya, percaya tidak percaya, dia juga ngasih Tenma coklat bulan lalu. Entah gimana caranya, nggak usah dipikirkan, deh. Authornya aja nggak mikir kok. *dor*

"Minta bikinan Shinsuke-kun saja, bagaimana? Boleh, kan Shinsuke-kun?"

Shinsuke tidak menolak. "Boleh, kok," katanya.

"Tapi, aku mau ngasih bikinanku sendiri..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenma!" Aki menyemangati. "Biarpun bukan bikinan sendiri, yang penting kan apa yang ada di hati kita!"

"Iya, Tenma. Daripada Tsurugi mati gara-gara itu—"

"Shinsuke-kun, sssttt...!"

Tenma masih ragu-ragu. Ia memandang kukis yang tengah disiapkan Shinsuke untuk bagiannya.

"Yah, boleh deh." Tenma mengalah. "Tapi aku yang bungkus, ya Shinsuke! Biar ada kesan campur tanganku juga, begitu..."

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Pagi indah berseri. Para gadis sibuk menanti, balasan dari si dia yang spesial di hati.

Kecuali mungkin satu orang. Dan dia memang bukan gadis sih.

"Tsurugi! Tunggu!

Yang dipanggil berbalik, dahinya mengernyit.

"Ada apa? Hari ini tak ada latihan pagi. Tak usah buru-buru."

"Oh? Bukan, bukan soal itu!" Tenma mengeluarkan sekantong plastik bening berpita dari tasnya. "Tapi ini..., jreng! Silakan!"

"Apa, nih?" Menerimanya dari Tenma, Tsurugi mengamati isinya. Kukis kuning emas berbentuk boneka beruang, bunga, bintang, bulan sabit...

"Itu buat Tsurugi!" Tenma bangga betul. Padahal bukan dia yang bikin. "Aku yang bungkus, lho!"

"Buatku?"

"Iya!"

Tsurugi mengamati isinya, lebih saksama. "Nggak ada racunnya?"

"Mana mungkin! Aku kan sayang Tsurugi!" Tenma nggak ragu.

Tsurugi tak komentar apa-apa. Dimasukannya benda itu ke dalam saku celana. Tenma agak waswas.

"Tsurugi, dimakan, ya? Jangan sampai remuk...!"

"Oi, Tenma..." Tsurugi tampak tak ambil peduli. Namun mukanya sedikit merah saat berkata, "Aku... mau tanya..."

"Ta-tanya apa?" Tenma dag-dig-dug. _Oh, inikah yang namanya perasaan berbalas di hari White Day?_ Dipandanginya kedua bibir Tsurugi lekat-lekat. Menunggu kata cinta keluar dari bibir yang lebih sering terkatup ketus itu.

Yang ada, Tenma malah ngiler sendiri. Bibir Tsurugi memang tidak dipoles lip balm, lipgloss, ataupun lipstik. Tapi di mata Tenma, bibir Tsurugi selalu nampak berkilau. _Pika-pika!_ Apalagi kalau habis minum. Sejak menyadari hal itu, Tenma selalu memohon pada dewa agar dikutuk menjadi botol minumnya Tsurugi. Sayang, sampai saat ini belum pernah kesampaian.

"Menurutmu, apa hadiah yang bagus... buat Nii-san?"

"Eh?"

_Zuungg... _Derajat harapan Tenma langsung turun drastis. "Hadiah? Buat Yuuichi-san?"

_Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ke Yuuichi-san? Jangan-jangan..._ Hati Tenma berdegup._ Tsurugi dapat coklat dari kakaknya?_

_Iya, ya._

Tenma mendung. Kalau melawan si narsis Hakuryuu, Tenma masih percaya, alam raya akan berpihak padanya. Nah, kalau Yuuichi-san? Yang cakep, lembut, sabar, baik hati..., manusia sempurna dunia akhirat? Belum lagi posisinya yang istimewa sebagai saudara kandung Tsurugi?

Tenma tidak yakin bisa melangkahinya.

"Kamu mendengarkan, tidak?" Tsurugi setengah membentak. Tenma mengangkat kepala. Kaget. Lalu mengangguk cepat-cepat. Uh, _masa_ _pagi-pagi di hari White Day, sudah kena semprot Tsurugi..._

"Bagaimana? Aku bingung. Nii-san kan jarang keluar, jadi tak memerlukan macam-macam barang. Kalau pun ada keperluan, semuanya sudah disiapkan rumah sakit. Tahun lalu, aku tak memberi apa-apa. Jadi, kurasa tahun ini aku harus—"

_Tahun lalu? Ah, jadi... Tsurugi memang selalu mendapat coklat dari kakaknya. _

"—aku harus memberi sesuatu—".Tsurugi terdiam sebentar. "—yang berbeda. Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ba-bagaimana..., ya?" Tenma memasang tampang berpikir keras, menutupi galaunya. "Oh ya. Kalau kue, atau makanan? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Tsurugi mendengus. "Terlalu biasa."

"Ngg, kalau buku?"

"Sama saja."

"Bunga?"

"Nggak ada nilai guna." Sebetulnya Tsurugi cuma malu kalau harus masuk toko bunga.

"Piyama baru? Selimut baru?"

Tsurugi menggeleng. "Sudah disiapkan rumah sakit."

"Mainan? Game?"

"Nii-san bukan gamer..."

Tenma kehabisan akal. Dia pun secara asal mengumbar ide yang terlintas. "Kalung? Gelang? Cincin?"

Tsurugi mendelik. "Oi…."

"I-pad? Smartphone? G*laxy S4?"

Tsurugi meledak. "Mana mungkin aku punya uang buat yang begituan!?"

"Duit?"

Kali ini Tsurugi sudah mau mencekik Tenma. "Kamu pikir kakakku korban bencana alam, apa!?"

"Ma-maaf, Tsurugi! Kan cuma ngasih ide..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya tanya kamu," Tsurugi ngeloyor pergi. Meninggalkan Tenma yang masih termangu-mangu sendiri.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi.

Hujan turun lebat sepulang sekolah. Di dekat loker sepatu, Tsurugi celingukan. Mencari payung yang biasanya ia bawa, dan baru teringat kalau tempo hari payung itu sudah dipakai untuk membungkam mulut comel seseorang.

Siapa, ya? Tsurugi juga lupa. Yang jelas, dia terpaksa harus menunggu hujan reda dulu agar bisa pulang.

Tenma dan yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu.

_Ah,_ Tsurugi duduk di atas anak tangga. Dia jadi ingat. Dulu sewaktu dia SD, pernah hujan lebat, sama seperti ini, menjebak Nii-san di sekolah. Dia yang waktu itu masih kelas satu, sudah berada di rumah lebih dulu. Tanpa ragu dia keluar seorang diri di tengah hujan, kembali ke sekolah menjemput kakaknya. Karena tidak pamit, ibu yang ditinggal sendirian kalang kabut, bahkan sempat melapor polisi kalau anaknya hilang. Heboh sekali.

Tsurugi tak berharap kakaknya menjemput, tentu saja.

Jangankan kakaknya, Tsurugi sama sekali tak berpikir akan dijemput oleh siapapun.

Sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang basah mendekat. Tsurugi menoleh, mengira akan menemukan sesosok siluman sungai, _kappa_ misalnya, menyusup ke dalam sekolah.

Tapi, _kappa_ kok, rambutnya panjang...?

"Hakuryuu?" Tsurugi tertegun, memandangnya yang berdiri di pangkal tangga. "Kamu pindah sekolah?"

Padahal Hakuryuu mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih romantis. "Nggak, dong. Aku ke sini karena—"

"Oh, iya, ya..." potong Tsurugi menggumam. "Kamu 'kan nggak sekolah."

Kalau orang normal mendengar nada bicara Tsurugi, telinga mereka akan menambahkan gumaman itu dengan ujung kalimat: "Pastesan bego..." Tapi buat Hakuryuu yang pedenya melampaui normal, kata-kata itu ia artikan sebagai "Orang terhebat 'kan nggak perlu sekolah!"

"Jadi?" Tsurugi bertanya tak minat. "Apa kamu berteduh di sini karena hujan?"

Hakuryuu tertawa keras, seolah ucapan Tsurugi tadi lucu. "Kamu bicara apa? Aku yang hebat ini, tidak mungkin lari dari hujan!"

"Lalu?"

"Kan sudah jelas!" Hakuryuu mengulurkan tangan ke atas. "Untuk menjemput seorang tuan putri."

"Putri?" Tsurugi melipat kening. _Dia ini bego, atau apa? Di mana-mana yang namanya putri tinggal di istana, bukannya di sekolah._ "Mana ada putri?"

"Ada, kok. Ini, yang duduk di tangga ini."

Tsurugi menengok ke belakang.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Hakuryuu membuka mulut, hendak berseru, "Kamu, tahu! Kamu!" Tapi Tsurugi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan turun mendekatinya, membuat mulutnya menutup kembali. Pemuda berambut putih panjang itu mengembangkan senyum ala pangeran, menanti sang putri meraih tangannya.

Anehnya, meski telah melewati bahu Hakuryuu, Tsurugi sama sekali tidak tampak akan menghentikan langkah.

"Hujannya sudah reda. Aku duluan."

"Ha?" Hakuryuu berbalik, mendapati Tsurugi sudah jauh meninggalkannya. "Tsu-Tsurugi! Tunggu!"

Tsurugi tak berhenti. "Apa lagi?"

Hakuryuu berhasil menjajarinya, tapi Tsurugi tak menengok.

"Pulang bareng, ya?"

"Katanya mau jemput putri?"

"Yah...," Hakuryuu memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepala. "Putri yang kucari mau pulang, jadi aku juga harus pulang menemaninya! Kalau tidak, bisa terjadi sesuatu, dan aku tidak mau hal yang buruk sampai terjadi pada tuan putri-ku!"

"Oh..."

Keluar sekolah, Tsurugi berbelok ke kanan. Hakuryuu masih menguntitnya.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku? Putrinya tak ketemu?"

_Heeh..., kirain tadi sudah ngerti. _Hakuryuu mengerucutkan bibir, bersungut dalam hati.

_Dasar Seed kelas tiga lemot! Kalau aku yang terhebat ini tak berada di sisinya, dia memang tak bisa apa-apa, ya... _batinnya sambil berdecak prihatin. _Kurasa, tak ada jalan lain bagiku yang terhebat ini demi memperbaiki keturunan Tsurugi, kecuali mengawininya._

"Kenapa berdecak sendiri? Ada makanan sisa mau dikasih?" cetus Tsurugi saat mereka melewati tong sampah yang tengah diobok-obok kucing.

"Nggak," Hakuryuu menarik napas. "Baiklah, Tsurugi. Aku mengerti! Akan kuhadiahkan pakaian dalam, dengan warna putih terhebat!"

_Nggak nyambuuungg! _Mungkin begitu pikir pembaca. Tapi percuma meneriakkan itu pada Hakuryuu. Jalan pikir manusia terhebat memang beda. Lebih baik kita mengalah.

"Pakaian dalam?" Untuk pertama kali sejak mereka jalan bareng, Tsurugi menengok.

"Iya!" Hakuryuu bangga akan idenya. Coklat, kue, biskuit..., itu _mah_ biasa. Hakuryuu yang manusia terhebat tentu harus berbeda dari mereka yang biasa. "Lihat!" Tangannya menunjuk toko pakaian di depan. "Aku pernah membeli pakaian dalam terhebat di toko itu. Kurasa jika kita ke sana kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untukmu. Hmm, sebenarnya ada pakaian dalam putih berenda yang aku ingin kau coba... Memang, modelnya agak meriah, tapi asal kamu tahu, Tsurugi! Dibandingankan warna gelap yang biasa kau pakai itu, warna putih adalah warna yang terhebat. Apalagi hari ini White Day, bukan? Dirimu yang cuma Seed kelas tiga pasti setidaknya akan lebih berkelas jika sehari ini saja memakai pakaian putih. Oh, ya! Karena kulitmu sudah putih, sepertinya memakai pakaian dalam putih saja sudah cukup ya...? Ah, tidak! Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak pakai apa-apa. Hmm, hanya saja rambutmu yang biru gelap itu akan tampak mengganggu. Ada baiknya kalau setelah dari sini, kita mampir ke salon, mencelup rambutmu menjadi putih sepertiku dan..."

"Terima kasih! Silakan datang lagi!"

Hakuryuu membuka mata, menutup celotehan. Di depannya tampak Tsurugi keluar dari toko pakaian itu dengan satu bungkusan tergenggam di tangan.

"Yah...," Tsurugi menggaruk pipi, tatapannya menghindari mata Hakuryuu. "Aku tak percaya mengucapkan ini. Tapi, terima kasih, deh..."

"Lho? Tapi..." Hakuryuu tak urung bingung. "Aku kan belum kasih apa-apa...?"

Tsurugi tak mendengarkan. Ia melambai sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi. "Sudah, ya. Makasih atas idenya. Selamat berjuang mencari putri."

"Lho? Lho?" Hakuryuu bergegas menjegal langkah Tsurugi. "Tunggu, ini belum selesai, Tsurugi!"

"Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi memiringkan kepala, menatap pemanggilnya lewat bahu Hakuryuu. "Tenma?"

"Tsurugi, aku tahu! Aku tahu hadiah yang cocok buat Yuuichi-san!" seakan tak melihat keberadaan Hakuryuu di situ, Tenma menyerobot, menarik tangan Tsurugi, namun segera ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah ketemu hadiahnya."

"Eh? Memangnya apa?"

Tsurugi tak menjawab, kecuali mengangkat sedikit bungkusan di tangannya.

"Isinya?"

Pipi Tsurugi memerah. "Kamu nggak usah tahu!"

"Tapi, Tsurugi...," Tenma belum menyerah. "Ini beda! Bukan sembarang hadiah! Aku yakin Yuuichi-san pasti suka! Kamu juga!"

Tsurugi tak berminat bertahan. Mengingat kalau Hakuryuu ditambah Tenma, sama dengan hal merepotkan akan terjadi pada dirinya, seperti bulan lalu.

"Makasih. Tapi aku harus buru-buru pulang. Kalau tidak, bisa repot."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Tsurugi masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Asap dan debu mengepul dari ban yang berputar, jawaban pertanyaan Tenma.

Terdengar decak Hakuryuu. "Kasihan, dicuekin Tsurugi, ya?"

_Syukurin! Siapa suruh mengacuhkan keberadaan manusia terhebat sepertiku, _begitu mungkin koar hati Hakuryuu.

Tenma tak menggubris. Matanya menatap jam yang tertera di ponsel.

"Hadiahmu tidak dikemas dengan kemasan terhebat, sih. Makanya Tsurugi tak berminat menerima hadiahmu."

Diledek terus, akhirnya Tenma bereaksi juga. "Bukan buat Tsurugi, tahu! Ini buat Yuuichi-san. Lagian, Tsurugi sudah menerima hadiah dariku, tadi pagi." Tenma mengangkat dagu. "Kamu sendiri? Pasti belum berhasil memberinya apa-apa, kan?"

"Huh, yang duluan belum tentu yang paling hebat!" Hakuryuu teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa tuh, Yuuichi-san?

Giliran Tenma yang berdecak. "Kasihan, kamu yang lebih dulu kenal Tsurugi, malah tak tahu hal sepenting itu. Kasian, kasian, kasian."

"Apa katamu!?" Tak sudi dikasihani manusia biasa, bukan Seed pula, Hakuryuu jelas berang. "Huh, tapi tak masalah. Toh, aku sudah tahu rencanamu apa!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu mau membuat Tsurugi cemburu dengan berpura-pura menghadiahkan sesuatu pada Yuuichi-san ini, kan? Sayang sekali, tapi itu percuma, Matsukaze Tenma. Tsurugi tak perlu cemburu lagi, karena ia akan menjadi milikku." Hakuryuu menunjuk dada bidangnya _(A/N: author barusan disuap lima puluh juta)_. "Orang terhebat yang bersumpah tidak akan pernah berselingkuh."

Tenma tak mengindahkan analisis ngawur Hakuryuu. "Cuma 'akan'?" cibirnya. "Tsurugi itu _sudah _jadi milikku, tahu! Lihat, nih!" Tenma mengambil ancang-ancang. "MIXI TRANS! RAJA ARTHUR!" Excalibur yang gagah menampakkan wujudnya. "OU NO TSURUGI!"

_Trang!_

"Apa!?" Tenma terperanjat,_ Ou no Tsurugi ditahan?_

Sosok seksi _(A/N: rekening author nambah seratus juta)_ terbungkus suit putih ketat, hasil armed dengan Shining Dragon itu tertawa menang, "Sudah kubilang, dalam sehari pun, hissatsu begini pasti bisa kukuasai."

"Tunggu dulu! Time out! Time out! Author! Apaan nih! Ini nggak resmi! Nggak official! Mana ada Ryuu no Tsurugi dalam kamus perinazumaelevenan?" sampai di sini Tenma harus meluruskan lidahnya yang terbelit.

"Mau official, kek! Nggak kek! Manusia terhebat tidak menunggu adanya perintah dari official," Hakuryuu mengangkat Tsurugi-nya. "RYUU NO TSURUGI!"

Ryuu no Tsurugi adalah pedang putih dengan kain putih berenda-renda, berbunga-bunga—melati sampai bunga bangkai, dan juga berkepang-kepang(pedangnya punya rambut?) menghiasi gagangnya. Mungkin beginilah jadinya boneka barb*e jika dia dikutuk emaknya menjadi sebilah pedang.

Tenma jelas tak sudi jika harus bertekuk lutut di bawah pedang yang bahkan tak tampak seperti pedang itu. Ini penghinaan buat Tsurugi. Diangkatnya Excalibur. Mengawali perlawanan baru.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Para teletubbies kali ini benar-benar kalap.

.

.

.

"Malam, Nii-san..."

Tsurugi menggeser pintu kamar. Kado yang ia pilih berdasarkan ide dari Hakuryuu tadi telah dibenamkannya, jauh di dalam tas. Nii-san tidak boleh..., ah tepatnya, _belum_ boleh tahu.

"Oh, Kyousuke! Sudah kutunggu-tunggu!" Yuuichi mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kecil, yang sejak tadi dipangkunya. "Ini! Selamat hari White Day!"

Tsurugi, atau Kyousuke mengerjap. "White Day? Apa itu?"

"White Day itu, hari di mana orang yang menerima hadiah di hari Valentine memberi balasan pada orang yang memberinya. Kyousuke kemarin memberiku coklat, kan? Nah, ini hadiah balasan dariku."

"Oh...," Kyousuke membulatkan mulut. "Ada yang begitu? Aku baru tahu..."

"Aku juga baru tahu hari ini. Makanya sore tadi aku langsung titip minta belikan sama Taiyou-kun, yang katanya juga cari hadiah White Day."

Kyousuke mengambil tempat duduk. "Nii-san tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak dikasih balasan juga tak apa-apa."

"Jangan begitu. Aku suka coklatmu yang kemarin."

"Su-sungguh?" Kyousuke memerah.

"Iya!" Yuuichi meyakinkan. Disodorkannya bungkusan kecil itu pada Kyousuke yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. "Nah, kamu mau menerima, kan?"

Kyousuke mengulurkan tangan bimbang.

"Maaf, ya. Hadiahnya bukan aku sendiri yang pilihkan. Nanti kalau kakiku sudah sembuh, akan kuajak kamu memilihnya sendiri."

Kyousuke menggeleng, matanya terpejam menahan basah. "Tak perlu. Yang seperti ini pun aku sudah senang. Bersama Nii-san pun sudah cukup. Aku tak perlu hadiah."

Yuuichi tersenyum. "Aku juga." _Tidak perlu hadiah..._

Bersama-sama mereka membuka bungkus coklat putih itu, membaginya dua sama besar, mengulumnya dalam senyum.

_Sementara, _

Kue Tenma tertinggal di laci meja Tsurugi. Seekor kucing nyasar membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

"Tungguuu~!" Tenma menerobos, menebas tulisan _tamat_ yang barusan diketik author. "Masa tamat begitu saja? Mana kalimat terakhirnya kejam begitu lagi, teganya..." Tenma mewek. "Author, cepat tuliskan omake!"

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Matsukaze Tenma! Pertarungan kita memang belum selesai!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku belum ngasih hadiahku pada Yuuichi-san!"

Menanggalkan wujud mixi-maxnya, Tenma bergegas-gegas menyusuri jalanan malam.

Hakuryuu yang diam-diam masih penasaran dengan siapa si Yuuichi-san itu, akhirnya mengikuti Tenma. Tenma bukannya tak sadar, tapi ia tak punya waktu mengusirnya.

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Pukul dua belas tengah malam. White Day _harusnya_ sudah berakhir.

Tapi Tenma bertekad tak menghentikan larinya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Nii-san tak perlu memberiku hadiah."

Tsurugi berbisik pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, saat mendekati ranjang kakaknya, dengan satu kado dalam pelukan.

Pukul dua belas tengah malam, membalik kalender menjadi lima belas Maret. Genap delapan belas tahun Tsurugi Yuuichi hadir ke dunia.

"Nii-san, selamat u—"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kado di tangan Tsurugi nyaris terlepas, saking kagetnya. _Siapa? Malam-malam begini mengedor kaca jendela?_

Segera diselipkannya kado ke dalam selimut. Meraih bangku sebagai senjata, dan mengendap-endap menghampiri jendela. Saat itulah satu sosok mendadak menyembul dari baliknya.

"Tsurugi!"

Tercengang, hantaman Tsurugi terhenti di udara. "Tenma? Nga-ngapain kamu ke sini, malam-malam, lagi!?"

"Hadiah! Hadiah buat Yuuichi-san!" Berusaha melewati jendela, Tenma terengah saat berhasil masuk. "Maaf, telat! Ayo, bangunkan kakakmu!"

"Hah?" Tsurugi mengangkat alis. "Jangan aneh-aneh! Seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang, lalu minta membangunkan Nii-san..., HEI!"

"Yuuichi-san! Yuuichi-san! Bangun!" Tenma mengguncang bahu Yuuichi pelan, tapi cukup mengagetkan Yuuichi yang memang tengah terlelap.

"A-apa? Ada apa?"

"Tenma!" bisik Tsurugi nyaring. Ditariknya si pengganggu menjauh. "Apa-apaan kamu? Pulang, sana!"

"Ada apa? Kyousuke? Lho..., siapa itu? Tenma-kun? Kok ada di sini?"

"Yuuichi-san, ayo kita keluar! Kita melihat bintang!"

"He? Bintang?"

Tenma melepas jaket seragamnya, memakaikannya pada Yuuichi. "Ayo, Yuuichi-san! Pakai begini saja juga tak apa. Tsurugi juga, ayo!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Tsurugi menahan Tenma yang mulai kasak-kusuk memindah Yuuichi ke atas kursi roda. "Kamu mau apa sebenarnya? Lagi-lagi bertindak tidak jelas!?"

"Langit di luar cerah sekali. Aku ingin Yuuichi-san melihat itu, sebagai hadiah. Hadiah White Day dari Tsurugi."

"White...Day?"

_Ngomong apa sih dia? __Nii-san 'kan ulang tahun, kenapa jadi hadiah White Day?_

Tsurugi tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tenma sudah lebih dulu keluar kamar, mendorong Yuuichi pergi. "Tunggu! Tenma!" Tergesa ia menyusul.

Menyusur lorong yang temaram, bayang-bayang bingkai jendela rumah sakit melintasi pipi-pipi mereka. Tsurugi mempercepat langkah. Memercayakan Nii-san pada Tenma, sama saja seperti meminta kambing membeli sendiri makanannya.

Tiba di luar, Tsurugi tanpa ba-bi-bu mendepak anak itu dari belakang kursi roda.

"Oi, mananya yang cerah, coba?" sembari menengadah, Tsurugi melirik Tenma, menagih kata-katanya.

Potongan awan di sana-sini menutupi kilauan bintang. Hanya berkat lampu-lampu kota, langit di atas mereka bisa terlihat terang.

"Lho? Tapi kan tadi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu kami lagi! Ayo, Nii-san! Kita kembali saja!" Tsurugi meraih pegangan kursi roda.

"Tunggu, Kyousuke!" tahan Yuuichi. "Langitnya bagus, kok. Coba lihat!"

Meski tak mengerti diikutinya arah tunjuk kakaknya.

"Tuh? Awan yang di sana, mirip bentuk rambutmu, kan?"

"Oh, benar juga!" Tenma tertawa. "Yuuichi-san jeli, ya? Bisa melihatnya... Buntut rambut Tsurugi..."

Tsurugi mendelik ke arah Tenma. Tapi begitu menangkap roman wajah Yuuichi yang riang tanpa beban, tatapannya berubah lembut. Senyum tipis terulas di garis bibirnya.

Awan-awan kelabu memantulkan cahaya lampu kota, menegaskan penampakan-penampakan yang terbentuk dari pinggirannya.

Fenomena yang biasa. Tapi bagi Yuuichi, yang jarang keluar dari kamar—terutama di malam hari, ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Bintang-bintang memang cantik, tapi awan-awan juga menarik buat dilihat, kan?" Yuuichi tak mengalihkan pandang dari langit. "Lagipula baru kali ini aku melihat awan-awan di malam hari. Bentuknya lucu-lucu. Terima kasih, ya, Tenma-kun!"

"Sebenarnya saya ingin kasih lihat bintang, sih. Tapi kalau Yuuichi-san senang, saya juga senang. Ya, kan, Tsurugi?"

"Eh? Oh?" Tsurugi yang tadinya melamun, mengangguk gugup. "I-iya..., tentu."

Yuuichi menunjuk yang lain, "Ah! Kalau yang itu, spiralnya mirip rambut Tenma-kun."

"Oh, ya? Wah, memangnya rambut saya begitu?"

Tenma jarang bercermin, sih. Beda sama Hakuryuu.

Ngomong-ngomong, tuh anak ke mana, ya? Katanya tadi mau ikut Tenma?

"Yang itu...," Tsurugi menengadah, ikut memerhatikan. "Mirip kepang keriting Hakuryuu."

"Hakuryuu? Siapa itu?"

"Dia cuma orang aneh, Yuuichi-san!" Tenma menukas. "Sebaiknya tidak usah ditanya-tanya. Ya, kan Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi menjawab seadanya. "Yah, cuma seorang teman lama..."

"Hatsyii!" satu suara dari balik pepohonan. Kalau pemiliknya diijinkan berkomentar, dia pasti akan bilang: "Inilah bersin yang terhebat!"

Iya, hebat. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada satu pun dari Tenma atau Tsurugi bersaudara yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Awan berarak ke utara, menyingkir perlahan. Seperti tirai yang terangkat, menyambut dimulainya pertunjukan para bintang.

.

.

**Tamat**

_Nggak, ding. Masih ada omake^^_

.

_._

* * *

**_Omake: _TenKyou**

Pagi-pagi saat latihan, Tenma langsung mendekati Tsurugi.

"Bagaimana, Tsurugi? Hadiah White Day dariku kemarin? Kalau buat Tsurugi, menyenangkan hati Yuuichi-san juga dianggap sebagai hadiah kan?"

"White Day?" Tsurugi mengangkat kepala dari sepatu yang tengah diikatnya. "Memangnya Valentine kemarin aku ngasih kamu coklat?"

_Ah, lagi-lagi Tsurugi malu-malu..._

"Lupa, ya? Kan Tsurugi kemarin ngasih aku coklat yang waktu itu kamu beli di toko depan stasiun—" _Ups, _Tenma baru sadar kalau ia sudah menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Kamu...," Tsurugi menekan geram. "Lagi-lagi menguntitku, ya!?"

"Eng...enggak, kok, Tsurugi!" kilah Tenma, berusaha memperpanjang umur. "Waktu itu cuma kebetulan. Aku nggak sengaja melihatmu membeli coklat di situ..."

Tsurugi mendengus. "Itu bukan buat kamu, tapi buat Nii-san!"

"Eh? Lho? Tapi kok...," Tenma merasa kepalanya berputar. "Kalau yang ngasih coklat adalah Tsurugi, kenapa jadi kamu juga yang mencari hadiah White Day?"

"Yang kucari bukan hadiah buat White Day, tapi hadiah ulang tahun Nii-san!" Tsurugi berdiri, beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Tenma yang pusing sendiri.

Intinya, semua yang dibeli Tsurugi, pasti dipersembahkan buat Nii-san, ya...? _Maji Burakon 1000%._

"Te-terus...? Coklat yang kemarin Tsurugi berikan padaku?"

"Itu coklat-coklat yang aku dapat dari orang. Aku tak mau memakannya. Jadi, daripada terbuang percuma, lebih baik kuberikan saja pada kau dan Hakuryuu yang kemarin ribut minta coklat."

Sampai di sini, barulah Tenma bisa mengikuti alur kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Nggak mungkin..."

Udah capek-capek mikirin hadiah balasan, nyatanya coklat yang ia terima kemarin bukanlah coklat penuh cinta dari Tsurugi. Tenma menjatuhkan lutut ke atas tanah. Merasa kalah telak dari Yuuichi-san.

"Tapi...," suara Tsurugi pelan. "Makasih, deh... Bagaimanapun, kemarin malam itu hadiah yang hebat. "

Tenma mendongak dari pundungnya, menemukan pipi putih Tsurugi sudah berlumur warna merah.

Mata kucing yang melirik ke samping, jejak merah yang menodai kuping, ...

_Ahh...!_ Tenma tak tahan untuk tidak memperkos—_ehem_, tidak memeluk makhluk Tsundere di depannya itu.

"Tsurugii~~!" jeritnya riang. "Yappari, I lop you fuuu~lll! Cup! Cup! Cup!"

Di tengah hujan ciuman Tenma, Tsurugi spontan meronta-ronta. "Hentikan, bodoh! Ini di sekolah!"

.

Kirino dan Kariya yang diam-diam menguping bagian akhir pembicaraan itu melongo.

"A-apa tadi Tsurugi bilang?" Kirino menahan napas. "Hadiah kemarin malam? Memangnya kemarin malam mereka ngapain?"

Kariya menatap wajah kakak kelasnya, dalam diam hatinya berharap. _Kapan, ya Kirino-senpai ngajak aku melakukan yang begituan?_

.

.

* * *

**_Omake: _HakuKyou**

Sorenya, di tengah jalan sepulang sekolah.

"Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi menghantamkan tangan ke wajah. Seolah panggilan itu sama mengganggunya dengan hinggapan lalat di hidung.

Namun, berhubung satu kali ini ia pernah berhutang budi pada si pemilik suara itu, Tsurugi terpaksa menoleh dan—tumben-tumbennya—menyahut.

"Apa?"

Hakuryuu, si pemangil, menjawab, "Tuan Putriku sudah ketemu!"

Tsurugi membulatkan mata, "Bagus. Di mana?"

"Kemarin malam, di halaman sebuah rumah sakit. Aku melihat dia memandangi awan-awan yang susah payah kubentuk dengan White Breath! Ohh..., senyumnya tampak begitu memikat, begitu lembut! Belum pernah aku melihat wajahnya sebahagia itu! Tsurugi, aku tahu, kau juga _mengetahuinya _'kan?"

_Ayolah, Tuan Putri. Pahamilah pengungkapan cinta yang tersembunyi dalam kata-kataku tadi. _

Tampak sedikit kaget, Tsurugi mengkonfirmasi, "Jadi, kau selama ini—"

"Ya?"

Hakuryuu lega. Akhirnya, Seed kelas tiga ini ngerti juga.

"—mengincar Nii-san, ya?"

.

**Tamat (Beneran)**

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

Udah, ah. Saya nyerah! Bingung mau ngelanjutinnya ke mana… XD *plak

Gimana? Endingnya gaje kah? Gaje, donk! *plok* Iya lah. Kalau ga gaje, artinya ini fic bukan saya yang bikin XD

Jadi ternyata, yang bikin langit jadi mendung waktu itu adalah si Hakuryuu. Ide melihat langit memang idenya Tenma, tapi yang bikin awan mendungnya adalah Hakuryuu.

(Loh? Emangnya White Breath bisa bikin awan? Ya, dibisa-bisain aja deh, demi kelancaran jalannya cerita *seenaknya)

Nah, karena keduanya sudah bikin hadiah ultah buat Yuuichi Nii-san, berarti sama saja dengan memberi hadiah White Day buat Kyousuke si Burakon :D Selamat, ya! Kalian berdua! ^^

.

Sebenarnya, lima belas Maret itu bukan ulang tahun official Nii-san. Tapi, hari yang menunjukkan kamarnya Nii-san, 315. Artinya bulan 3 tanggal 15. Sebelahan dengan White Day.

Jadi...,

3/14: "Happy Cloudy White Day, Tsurugi!" \(^w^)/

Terus,

3/15: "Happy Yuuichi Nii-san Day, Yuuichi Nii-san!" \(^v^)/

Oh, iya lima belas Maret juga hari RanMasa, kan ya? Baiklah, ucapannya tambah satu lagi, deh:

3/15: "Happy RanMasa Day, semuanya!" \(^o^)/

.

Hikmah cerita ini (menurut author): Pandai-pandailah mengambil hati calon ipar atau mertua sebelum mengambil hati sang pujaan. Terutama kalau si dia adalah family complex kayak Tsurugi ^^ Tapi ya..., jangan terlalu bertele-tele kayak si Hakuryuu. Ntar jadinya malah salah paham terus =='


End file.
